


Caliborn: Beat the Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, [S] Game Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Your name is Caliborn, and you are going to beat the life out of the boy named John.

Well, about to.

He's too busy admiring your work with a look of pure horror and disgust on his pale face. You know what that means. He loves it. Of course, who wouldn't? The magic you call art came right out of your skeletal fingertips. It's truly magnificent.

Images of your beautiful manga and artwork of the angry troll and alpha male with shades flashes in your candy red eyes. You notice Egbert snapped out of his admiration trance and started runs toward you, arms flailing and mouth gaping open. You grin.

This is gonna be one heck of a fight.

You take out your Gold Staff and wack Egbert in the face with the top of it. You knock off his glasses (eyes?), but he quickly recovers and grabs his glasses (eyes???) and puts them back on his pale face.

You hear him scream, an ear piercing, soul destroying scream. You cringe, not noticing the pain you were about to feel in your stomach. It came quite soon (three times, actually), tagged along with a foot to the chin. You growl, tired of losing to this disgrace of a human being.

You pull out your Gold Rifle (when did it change?) and grin.You aim it at him, ready to shoot. Just when you were about to pull the trigger, Egdork (haha) runs up and grabs the Rifle. You growl as you both wrestle for control of your Rifle. You try to aim down again towards him and pull the trigger. Bangs and blams go off as you cackle, both laughing and banging echo the empty room.

You look up at the ceiling. Rays of light drip into your dark home (mental note: fix that after destroying Egbert).

You both drop the Rifle and take a minute to breathe. You glance around the room. Your eyes land on the bunny. The robot bunny thing looks like it's having a heart attack. You notice Homobert (you are amazing at this) noticed the bunny too, so being the genius you were, you decide to snap him out of it so you two can continue fighting.

You give you a hard (but not to the point where his glasses ((eyes???)) fall off) dudebro slap to remind him of the intense fight going on. You think he catches your drift, because then you feel a stinging sensation in your arm. Teeth bite down hard as you scream in agony (and maybe for mercy). You shake him off making him land his back towards you.

You grin. You reach for his pants and pull out his green ghost infested boxers. You hear him shriek (definitely for mercy). You laugh at his pain, tears rolling down your face. The next thing you know he's laughing at your pain. Your poor cape. It was so cool. (Mental note: try to fix awesome cape.)

You growl and tackle him in vengeance for your cape. You both wrestle for what seems to be forever. You try to stand up to get away, but you feel hands on your back. You stand there, annoyed, while he screams in your ear and bonks your skull with his fist repeatedly. You throw him off you, blood flying everywhere. You silently hopes he's had enough, but oh, are you so, so wrong.

He runs up and punches you. You slam into the ground, head first. You look up in horror as Egbert jumps in the air and lands on top of your stomach. You wheeze. He then punches you in the face non-stop. Blood flies out of your mouth and you really wish he would just-

Wait.

He's gone.

You lay there, dumbfound, about his sudden disappearance. Your tiny horse companions surround you, joining in on your misery and delirium. You slowly glance up, your mouse in plain sight. You groan. Why didn't you think of ending the ACT during the fight? You are an idiot sometimes (but you never tell yourself that).

You shift your position and try to reach for your mouse. Nope, that's trash. Nah, a bullet. Ew, blood (you hope it's yours). There it is. You click the ball and-

END OF ACT 6 ACT 6 ACT 3.


End file.
